


Jealous Girlfriend

by ultravioletrainbows (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ultravioletrainbows
Summary: Jinyoung and Yugyeom didn't tell anyone about their relationship, which becomes a problem when Jaebum drags them to group dates. Especially for Jinyoung.





	Jealous Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bamsbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamsbutt/gifts).



> This is for Pizzabuttqueen because she dragged me into this pairing

Sometimes Jinyoung wondered if he shouldn’t tell his friends about his relationship with Yugyeom. One of these instances were the group dates Jaebum tended to drag them to. Jinyoung didn’t care much for girls in the first place and why should he when he had someone like Yugyeom right next to him, free for him to touch and kiss as much as he wanted. But he feared, if he did, he’d never hear the end of it from his friends. So they had kept silent for the few months they’ve been dating.

But now, as he saw one of the girls Jaebum had invited slide closer to Yugyeom, he felt like throwing something at her to bugger off. A glass maybe, or one of the ugly porcelain monkeys that were sitting on a shelf, decorating the room, or maybe a chair. He grabbed his glass and downed a large amount of alcohol to calm his nerves. It had the opposite effect.

He growled at the girl first (who didn’t notice him at all) and then at Jaebum, singing happily with two girls by his side. Bambam was choosing his next song (probably another girl group hit) with another of the girls. This was ironic, really. Having girl dates with the most gay people he had ever known. Him and Yugyeom didn’t even need dates, as they were dating each other (even if nobody knew) and with the way he enjoyed dancing to these girl group choreographies, Bambam was surely anything but straight. And Jaebum, well, Jinyoung didn’t know if he just pretended to be straight or if he managed to convince himself to be, but the gazes he threw Bambam were surely not PG-13 rated. So they were, a bunch of un-straights, hanging out with a bunch of girls no one really needed in a karaoke bar. And one of them was still flirting with Yugyeom and Jinyoung almost broke his glass, gripping it so hard, when the girl slipped a hand on his thigh.

“Hey, Yugyeom, let’s sing this!” Bambam pointed at a song that was titled ‘Be My Girlfriend’. It was unfamiliar to Jinyoung and seemingly to Yugyeom too as he frowned and shook his head. The girl at his side jumped, clinging to Yugyeom’s arm. Jinyoung felt like a vein burst in his throat for how hard he gritted his teeth, but then she shouted, “Let’s do it, Yugyeom, I’ll be your girlfriend!” and laughed her silly, jingly laugh. Jinyoung had enough, his blood was boiling and the alcohol in his system made him see stars. He jumped up, banging his hands onto the table and shouted back at her: “ _I’m_ Yugyeom’s girlfriend!” The room got silent for a moment, aside from the backtrack of the song Jaebum had been singing, jingling happily. The glass Bambam had just picked up fell onto the table, the contents flowing all over it. “Shit” he cussed and scurried to mop it up. Jinyoung took the diversion to grab his boyfriend and run out of the room.

  
“Hyung! Hyung!” Yugyeom called, trying to stop him from dragging him down the floor. Jinyoung stopped, but pressed him against the wall instead. “You’re mine!” he growled, pressing his lips onto the taller one’s. The kiss was hurried, forceful, and Yugyeom groaned when Jinyoung thrusted their crotches together. Jinyoung moved downwards to his throat and sucked harshly at the junction to his shoulder, leaving a hickey there that surely should be discovered in the morning. “Hyu-hyung” Yugyeom sighed weakly, “You’re drunk.” Jinyoung drew back a bit, finding his calm again as he realized, he indeed was. The world around him spun a little bit and he laid his head onto Yugyeom’s shoulder. “Let’s go home.” He sighed. Yugyeom took him by the shoulders and manoeuvred him home. “That’s unromantic”, Jinyoung whined, “You should let me lean onto your nice wide shoulders.”  
Yugyeom laughed. “Hyung, how _drunk_ are you?”  
“Well, I had to watch that girl hitting on you, unable to do a thing.”  
Yugyeom stopped and hugged him from behind, kissing the side of his head. “Well, now that you busted us, that won’t be necessary anymore.” He chuckled.  
Jinyoung groaned. “Urgh, don’t remind me of that. Let’s just go home.”

  
When Jinyoung woke up, Yugyeom was already awake, sitting in bed and fumbling with his phone. Jinyoung groaned, his head felt like someone had thrown an axe into it. He slid closer, hugging Yugyeom’s hip (because that ass was ignoring him) and peeked up. He could vaguely remember Yugyeom doing his most to get him home while Jinyoung was attacking him with kisses, and giving him a sloppy handjob (because Jinyoung was too drunk for anything else). “I’m sorry for yesterday.” He mumbled into Yugyeom’s hipbone.  
“Mh?” Yugyeom looked down at him, and laid his phone down to thread a hand through Jinyoung’s hair.  
“Don’t worry, I’m glad they know now.” He answered.  
Jinyoung considered telling him that he was saying sorry for the rest too, but it seemed Yugyeom didn’t mind about that either, so he left it.

“Also, BamBum are canon now.” Yugyeom added and Jinyoung looked at him quizzically. “Bambam and Jaebum, they’re together now.”  
“Oh?” Jinyoung grinned. “How did that happen?”  
“Well, apparently Jaebum wasn’t shutting up about us, so Bambam kissed him to shut him up. And well, then… I hung up because he was getting too much into detail.” Yugyeom made a disgusted face. His phone vibrated, notifying him of several messages coming in and he picked it up, throwing it away again immediately. “Urgh, now he’s _messaging_ me the details!!!”

Jinyoung laughed and sat up to kiss his boyfriend. “Maybe we should do some stuff to tell him about too.” He whispered against Yugyeom’s lips, his hand travelling down his torso until it reached its goal.


End file.
